The Dating Game
by sErEnitY14388
Summary: Ino is hosting a dating game…which includes three of Konoha’s eligible men. Can things turn out to be a disaster…or something opposite? SasuSaku


**HELLO! Hehe…h3re I am…JuSt FeLt LiKe dOinG a On3-sHot…h3h3… d3diCaTed tO nOn3 oTh3r tHan mY FaVe PaiRinG…SaSuxSaku! pLeaSe rEviEw…**

**

* * *

Summary: Ino is hosting a dating game…which includes three of Konoha's eligible men. Can things turn out to be a disaster…or something opposite? Sasu/Saku**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

The Dating Game**

Yamanaka Ino sighed. She's been walking for the past ten minutes to the Hokage's office, practicing how she's going to convince the older woman to grant her permission to set up a dating game at the day of the Spring Festival. Sure, she could have gone sooner by performing a few seals, teleporting her straight to the outside of the Hokage's office, but the thought of stuttering in front of the Hokage and at a lost for words are…unimaginable to her.

Spring is coming soon and it is goodbye to dear old winter. Ino remembered the talk she had earlier with Sakura. _I don't hate winter. In fact, I love it. But the thought of the cherry petals wilting in the cold makes me think twice about loving winter…_Ino smirked. Her best friend loves winter because it reminds her of someone. And she is not one hell jealous of Sakura. No, she isn't. In fact, she's even helping Sakura with Sasuke. Ino decided it is time to control herself and let go of her childish crush on Sasuke and the rivalry with her best friend, considering that the lazy-ass Nara Shikamaru had finally confessed his unconditional love for her. She blushed at the thought.

Sakura spends every afternoon at Sasuke's house, saying that the Uchiha prodigy got sick. Ino remembered how her mind started to work right there and then, saying that what Sakura's saying is impossible. But when she rode in with Sakura to the boy's…uh, young man's house, she saw with her own eyes the raven-haired boy lying on the bed, clearly asleep. And as Ino touched Sasuke's forehead, she quickly removed her hand, startled at the heat radiating from the boy's forehead.

Clearly lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that she'd gone a bit farther from the door of the Hokage's office, until she heard said door open, revealing the ever-familiar Shizune, the Hokage's assistant. "Ino-chan, it's so nice of you to drop by." Ino slightly turned around from her place and putted on a bright smile while making her way towards the office.

She breathes deeply and looked straight. The Hokage seemed to be relaxing, complete with a bottle of sake in front of her, in the middle of the piles of paper to be signed. Tsunade looked around. The moment she saw Ino, the Hokage smiled while standing, pouring herself another glassful of sake. "Ino! My child, how are you?" Tsunade hiccupped as Ino flinched lightly in return. Ino smiled once again and looked at how drunk the Hokage seems to be.

"Tsunade-san, I just wanted to ask something…about the upcoming festival." Ino said in a small tone. Tsunade just nodded as she dropped her glass and it shattered on the floor. Ino gulped, but took it as a sign to go on. "It is just…I wanted to uh…" Ino gritted her teeth, but continued on. "…set up a small dating game on the day of the festival." _There! That's it…now for the answer…_Ino thought as she eyed the Hokage watchfully. It seems like she's going to pass out any time soon.

"Sure…go ahead." Tsunade hiccupped once more. Then she muttered something that didn't go unnoticed to Ino and Shizune. "Stupid Jiraiya…and his stupid perverted book he is writing…" she dropped the bottle of sake and turned and eyed Ino. "Anymore you've got to say?"

"N-no…I'm going now. Have a nice day, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san…" With that, she made a few seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sakura sighed. It is already five o'clock in the afternoon. Ino dropped in earlier, saying that she had the Hokage give her the permission to have the dating game and forced…yes, forced her to join for the first part of the game. Ino explained the mechanics of the game. Sakura will ask a few questions to three mystery guys, and at the last part, she will pick whoever she thought is the best. Then, Sakura and the mystery guy will be handcuffed for the rest of the day. The handcuff, she said, will be covered with chakra, making it painful for the person who had tried to pick or force the handcuff open.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, picturing herself handcuffed with the mystery person under the tree, watching the moon from below, then soon telling her how he had such a wonderful day with her, then kissing her with passion underneath that certain tree. Then, Sakura would let a hand intertwine with the raven hair of the person…

She opened her eyes. Funny how she pictures herself with a mystery guy, she would find herself thinking about Sasuke. At the thought of Sasuke, Sakura's emerald orbs drifted upwards towards the serene face of Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura smiled. He nearly opened up the day before yesterday, when the said young man woke up from a nightmare, sweat covering his face, how he extended his arms longingly to her and how he pulled her into a warm hug, saying how he needed the people around him, especially someone…someone…then he fell asleep on her shoulder.

She almost always recalls that incident each time she is not doing anything but just staring off in space. Sakura sighed. Part of her wanted to lie down and rest, but most of her just wanted to sit and stare at Sasuke, and make him feel a little bit better than he is now.

Sakura let her hand travel from its owner's lap to Sasuke's forehead, taking off the cloth resting on it and feeling the light heat. She suddenly felt relieved. _At least, his fever had gone down a little…_

Sakura watched as Sasuke's brows slightly crease, then soon, the familiar onyx orbs revealed, meeting Sakura's emerald green orbs and gazed at each other. She withdraws her hand from Sasuke's forehead a little too quickly and muttered, "Sorry for waking you up."

Sasuke sat up, scrunching his eyes and adjusting his vision to the light that penetrates through the window at his right side. "What are you still doing here?" Sasuke said, turning at Sakura, who is seated on a small chair to his left. Sakura just shrugged. Sasuke let his eyes wander to his front while situating his hand on his forehead, feeling better than he had been earlier.

He heard Sakura sigh and make a few shifting movements, then soon, she stood up. "I have to go. It's getting late." She got her bag from the floor and made her way towards the door.

"Sakura."

Sakura shivered slightly. Each time Sasuke mentions her name in a way she couldn't place, she always shiver, but she manages to reply to his calling anyway. "Yes?" she said, turning around to face Sasuke, who slowly gets out of his bed. Sakura watched him as he made his way towards her, then stopping in front of her.

Sasuke raised his left hand and putted it on Sakura's shoulder, patting it two times before turning his back on her once more, saying, "Just…be careful." Sakura's eyes widened and felt a tingling sensation inside of her before flinging herself onto Sasuke's back, her arms wrapping around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke inhaled deeply before lightly pulling himself away from Sakura, who seems to be not giving Sasuke a reason to pull away.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, her voice muffled from burying her face on Sasuke's back. He replied with his usual one-syllable word, indicating for Sakura to continue. "Can you…uh…accompany me on the day of the Spring festival?" Sasuke blinked. He thought he sure looked stupid and thanked himself for turning his back on Sakura when he blinked like this. He never does that...usually.

When he didn't reply sooner, Sakura loosened her grip on Sasuke, then pulled herself away. She just stood straight, trying hard to keep her emotions in check and is so far successful in doing it. Then, with no warning, Sasuke replied. "Alright."

It is now Sakura's turn to blink. "What?"

"You heard me. And I don't want to repeat it. See you at exactly seven in the evening at the park, near the Sakura tree." Sasuke faced her once more, his face void of any emotion. Sakura smiled, and cocked her head to her side before saying 'goodbye' and going out of the room. Unknown to her, Sasuke smirked and muttered to himself. "I'm looking forward for a great day."

* * *

**On the day of the Spring Festival…**

"For our first game, the first lady who wants her day be done with a date with one of our mystery guys, Haruno Sakura!" Ino exclaimed onto the microphone. At the sound of Sakura's name, some men went their way towards the stage where Ino's dating game is situated. Ino's 'dating game' had managed to gather up quite a fair amount of people and the crowd is still growing. Sakura waved slightly and sat down on a high stool next to Ino. "So, Haruno-san, tell us how are you today?" Ino asked, while Shikamaru came up onstage and handed Sakura another microphone.

Sakura smiled. "Just fine, I'm really looking forward for this." Sakura said, while muttering to Ino under her breath, "And also looking forward to killing you later on."

Ino shot Sakura a warning look before smiling sweetly, saying, "So, since everyone is anticipating the result of this first part, let's start this." Ino said. _She is a really good host._ Sakura thought as she inhaled nervously. "But first, let me explain how this works. Sakura, here, will ask a few questions which will be answered by our three mystery guys. In the end, Sakura will pick one of the three people she wants to spend her day with. Remember, it is the choice of the person asking, and that is Sakura. For the rest of the day, Sakura and the chosen guy will be handcuffed." They watched as a few people snickered at the word of 'handcuffed.' "But, remember, the handcuff will be covered with chakra, making it painful for the person who will try to force the handcuff open."

"But how will it open?" a curious woman shouted from below.

Ino smirked. "That is a secret the one must find out." Some threw a few complains. "If the handcuff had unlocked itself without any force, then I'll guess this, your day is complete."

"What if you don't want the person you picked?" another person asked. This time, a man. Ino's smirked widened. "Then you'll be stuck with that person for the rest of your life. Enough! Let's get this started!"

* * *

"Okay…first question." Sakura said nervously. "Describe yourselves."

Ino backed up. "Okay, mystery guys. Describe yourselves."

The first one spoke up. "I'm funny, and do everything to keep our day fine!" Sakura smiled at the answer and waited for the next. "I'm romantic, really! That's because I live knowing that the power of youth is powerful!" Sakura gulped slightly but managed to keep her smile up as she waited for the next answer. "Just an average guy." Sakura practically sweat dropped at the last reply, but the voices sure are familiar to her.

"Okay, next question, if you don't mind, Sakura." Ino said.

Sakura breathe deeply, pursing her lips. "So, uh, so you've already described yourselves, tell me, what are we going to do if I picked either of you?"

The first answer came quick. "I'm going to treat you fifteen bowls of different flavored ramen at Ichiraku." Sakura smiled. _Now that is really familiar._ The next answer came. "We're going to walk around Konoha ten times." _Uh…what did he just said?_ "Just…nothing." _Guess this one is full of surprises._

"For the last query, describe me." Sakura smiled at Ino, who nodded back mischievously.

"You're wonderful, Sakura-chan!"

"You're the most beautiful woman in Konoha…" Ino shot Sakura a slightly venomous look, which she returned with a playful poke on the arm.

"You're…" Sakura gulped suddenly. "…annoying." _Now, I know that remark._

"Sakura, I think three questions are now enough. You have…" Ino checked her wrist watch. "…exactly ten seconds to pick."

**Ten…**_I think Mystery Guy # 3 is Sasuke…_

**Nine…**_then…guy two is Lee…_

**Eight…**_surely that sounds a lot like Naruto_

**Seven…**

**Six…**

**Five…**

**Four…**

**Three…**

**Two…**

**One…**_I just wish this is correct._

"So, Sakura, have you chosen your date yet?" Ino asked.

Sakura breathe deeply and replied. "I pick guy…three." Her decision made a few people gasp, others surprised, but Ino had an amused look on her face.

"Before we reveal Sakura's choice, let's first show the two guys Sakura didn't pick." Ino said. "Guy one…" then came out Naruto, as Sakura had predicted. He handed Sakura a white rose while smiling. "Guy two…" came out Lee, carrying a single sunflower and handing it to Sakura. Sakura saw Ino smirk but let it slip…for now. "Guy three…"

Then came out the familiar raven-hair. Sakura smiled when she saw that her prediction is correct. Sasuke made his way towards Sakura, hands in his pocket with a really bored expression on his face.

Ino made her way towards Sasuke and Sakura, while playing with the handcuff in her hand, blue chakra covering it. Sakura shyly extended her arm as Sasuke extended his. They both watched as Ino locked the handcuff and moved away so they could make their way out of the stage.

Sakura pouted Sasuke and said, "I guess you won't need to pick me up later."

"Yeah."

Sakura looked down at her right wrist, handcuffed along with Sasuke's left ones, before asking, "So, where to?"

* * *

"I really had a wonderful time with you, Sasuke-kun, but I think it's getting late." Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke. Their arms are still handcuffed together.

"I know. But tell me how are we going to separate from each other?" Sasuke asked, sighing. He tried hard to restrain himself from putting his hands on either side of his pockets but it sure is taking a lot of his self-control.

Sakura looked up. She just noticed that they are standing right underneath the sakura tree they planned to meet up. "How about we spend our time up there?" Sasuke looked up. There's a strong-looking tree branch so he nodded and they jumped just in time to stand on the branch to check if it is really safe, then they sat down, having the conclusion that the branch is strong enough to hold the two of them.

"So, may I ask how Ino managed to convince you to join?" Sakura cocked her head to one side so that she faced Sasuke. Sasuke looked sideways at her and smirked.

"It is just that…she said she will hurt someone I like if I don't join." Sasuke shook his head. "And I actually fell for that."

Sakura faked a smile as she sighed. "So, who's the lucky girl?" she looked away, but then she looked back again and noticed that Sasuke didn't avert his gaze on her.

"You…wanna know?" Sasuke inched closer to Sakura's face.

Sakura started to breathe irregularly. "Sure…"

Sasuke inched closer and muttered a word as he watched Sakura close her eyes and get nearer to him. "You."

Then his lips met hers gently. Sasuke slanted his face and pulled away, only to be caught off-guard by Sakura once more, busying themselves in a lip-lock. They heard a small click and Sakura unconsciously let her hand touch Sasuke's lip, going down and down as it reached Sasuke's shoulder, balling the material in a death grip.

Sasuke shook the handcuff off, then suddenly pulled away. "What?" Sakura asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"The handcuff…it—" Sasuke looked down and saw the handcuff below. It fell down.

Sakura smiled as she made Sasuke look at her once more, closed her eyes and captured his lips once more. Pulling away for the last time, she said, "I'm going to make a mental note of thanking Ino tomorrow."

"Forget about that for a moment." Sasuke pulled Sakura to him as he jumped down from the tree branch, making Sakura scream suddenly, and landing squarely on his feet. "I'll be looking forward to another Spring Festival."

303030

**There! So, it's done! Please review!**


End file.
